realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Apollyon
Apollyon Large Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 15d8+150 (217 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 50 ft. (good) Armor Class: 28 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +15 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +15/+28 Attack: Claw +23 melee (1d6+9/19-20 plus bleeding wounds) or death ray +18 ranged touch Full Attack: 2 claws +23 melee (1d6+9/19-20 plus bleeding wounds) and bite +21 melee (1d8+4 plus bleeding wounds plus cursed wound) or death ray +18 ranged touch Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Adamantine claws, bleeding wounds, death ray Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/adamantine, darkvision 60 ft., deathwatch, immunity to death and fear effects, tomb-tainted, tongues Saves: Fort +19, Ref +13, Will +14 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 19, Con 30, Int 12, Wis 21, Cha 22 Skills: Diplomacy +8, Hide +18, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (religion) +19, Listen +23, Move Silently +22, Search +19, Sense Motive +23, Spot +23, Survival +23 (+25 following tracks) Feats: Ability Focus (death ray), Combat Expertise, Flyby Attack, Improved Critical (claw), Multiattack, Track Environment: Home plane of a death deity Organization: Solitary or mortuary (2-15) Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 16-30 HD (Large); 31-45 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — This gaunt, hairless humanoid stands ten feet tall. Its skin is gray and scaly, while its eyes resemble smoldering coals. Huge, batlike wings spread from its back, and its arms end in adamantine talons. Its mouth is filled with protruding ivory fangs. Apollyon serve as messengers of death deities and guardians of their realms. Apollyon are occasionally sent to the Material Plane to assist a trusted servant who continues to send the deity an influx of new subjects. Apollyon are also dispatched to guard or destroy items antithetical to the domain of death, such as life-restoring magic items or a fountain of eternal youth. An apollyon stands 10 feet tall and weighs 900 pounds. Apollyon speak Common, Draconic, Celestial, and Infernal in harsh voices, but rarely do so. They can also communicate with nearly any creature with their tongues ability, but usually only proclaim short utterances of imminent demise. COMBAT Apollyons are efficient killers, for their primary purpose is a high death toll. An apollyon generally opens with its death ray, then rips targets apart with its devastating claws and bite, while waiting for its death ray to become available again. Apollyons do not seem to enjoy battle, and take no joy in inflicting pain. They simply dispatch the living in the fastest possible manner. Adamantine Claws (Ex): An apollyon's claw attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Bleeding Wounds (Ex): A wound from an apollyon's natural attacks continues to bleed after the injury was inflicted. Each wound bleeds for 1 point of damage per round thereafter. Multiple wounds result in cumulative bleeding loss (two wounds deal 2 points of damage per round, and so on). The bleeding can be stopped only by a successful DC 15 Heal check or the application of any cure spell or other healing spell (heal, mass heal, and so on). Cursed Wound (Ex): Damage caused by an apollyon's bite attack doesn’t heal naturally and resists healing spells. A character attempting to cast a conjuration (healing) spell on a creature damaged by an apollyon's bite attack must succeed on a caster level check (DC 10 + plus the apollyon's Hit Dice; DC 25 for a typical apollyon), or the spell has no effect on the injured character. Death Ray (Su): An apollyon can project a thin, gray ray up to 100 feet from its eyes. Any living creature struck by this ray takes 1d100 points of damage (Fort DC 25 half). After striking one target, the ray dissipates and cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds. This is a death effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Death's grip is so strong on those slain by one of his apollyon's death rays that a caster level check (DC 10 + plus the apollyon's Hit Dice; DC 25 for a typical apollyon) is required to restore life via resurrection, and similar life-restoring magic. Deathwatch (Su): An apollyon continuously ascertains the condition of creatures near death within 60 feet, as the deathwatch spell (caster level 15th). Tomb-Tainted (Ex): Although outsiders, apollyons are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. They are treated as undead for purposes of spells and effects that treat undead differently (such as searing light or holy water). An apollyon may be turned as if it were an undead creature. Tongues (Su): An apollyon can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level 15th). This ability is always active. In the Realms In Faerûn, the apollyon serve Kelemvor on the Fugue Plane. On Oerth In Greyhawk, the apollyon serve Nerull in Carceri. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #42 (1980). Category:Outsiders